1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a technique for predicting when a failure will occur in an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing apparatus as typified by notebook personal computers, the components deteriorate as the apparatus continues to be used by the user and a failure may occur because of their deteriorations. Usually, measures are taken to avoid a failure that is fatal to the apparatus; for example, the apparatus is inspected regularly by a maintenance service provider or the user contacts the maintenance service provider at the occurrence of a minor abnormality.
WO/2004/047042 discloses a method and apparatus for remotely monitoring maintenance monitoring information for hinges that are provided in a notebook personal computer, a copier, a printer, or the like. Information such as an abnormal sound, the number of times of opening or closure, temperature, and torque of the hinges are transmitted as maintenance monitoring information to a maintenance management server over a network and the status and use situation of the hinges are monitored on the basis of the monitoring information. This is to prevent the regular maintenance inspection of the hinges from being unduly inefficient and to prevent trouble with or a failure in the hinges.
However, in the above scheme, although maintenance monitoring information is transmitted to the management server, the user cannot recognize immediately whether trouble or a failure has occurred actually with or in the hinges or will occur there in the future. That is, a step is necessary that a maintenance service provider acquires the maintenance monitoring information from the management server and checks it. No consideration is given to an idea that the information processing apparatus itself carries out an inspection test.